1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards a protection assembly generally in the form of a covering or overlying shield at least partially surrounding the abdominal area of a pregnant woman and primarily designed for use in vehicles to prevent any blows or other forces being delivered directly to such abdominal area thereby providing additional protection to the unborn child against such forces. The shield assembly is secured in place by existing seat belts and includes a casing having force directing means secured thereto wherein the casing and such force directing means are cooperatively structured to transfer any absorbed forces primarily to the supporting seat or like structure on which the user is supported or positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various safety devices exist in the prior art which are primarily designed for the protection of occupants of an automobile during emergency situations. Such prior art structures include lap and/or shoulder safety harnesses, cushions, padding, air bags, all of which are generally intended to maintain the occupant of a vehicle within his seat when the vehicle is involved in a collision or comes to an emergency stop or slow down. While many of such structures are effectively designed for accomplishing their intended purpose, none of such prior art structures of which the inventor is aware, are specifically utilized for the protection of the abdominal area of a pregnant woman. Specifically, while many of the noted devices sufficiently and effectively maintain an occupant or driver of a vehicle within the seat, numerous of such structures frequently allow forces or stresses to be exerted on the body concurrently to restrain it. This is particularly true of conventional safety harnesses which comprise lap and/or shoulder straps and which are commonly referred to as seat belts. Such a safety harness covers and/or frequently overlaps the portions of the abdominal area such that during a collision or sudden stop force is exerted directly thereon. Such force would normally be absorbed directly by the abdominal area of the body and would have a natural tendency to harm an unborn child if such forces were exerted directly on the distended abdominal area of a pregnant woman.
Accordingly, there is a need in this field for a protection or shield assembly specifically designed to absorb any extraordinary force or stress applied to the abdominal area. Such force is instead transferred or directed to the supporting structure and/or seat on which the user is positioned.